Birds (film)/Credits
Here are the full credits of Birds (2017). Logos Opening Closing Directed by Kenji Ono Produced by Ted V. Miller Pete Doctor Written by Dan Zwick Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Lord Executive Producers Chris Meledandri Ted V. Miller John Lasseter Director of Photography Phil Meheux Production Designer Charles Wood Editor Sabrina Plisco Costumer Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Music Conducted by Randy Newman Andy Samberg James Corden Tom Kenny Anna Faris Danny DeVito Supervising Sound Editors Mark Schmidt Andy Samberg Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Re-Recording Mixers George Peters Randy Thom Tom Myers Sound Designers Randy Thom Jamie Chung Crawl Art Line Producer Chris Zwick Traditional Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Sketch Services and 2D Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company and Studio Mir Casting by David Ian Salter Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Cast Coming soon. Additional Story Managers Bob Peterson Andrew Stanton Story Story Artists Mark Zwick Art Character Designers Visual Art Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Movie Land Digital Production Services Crew Modeling Modelers Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Effects Animation Coordinator Ted Cruz Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. Industrial Light & Magic Crew Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Visual Effects Concept Artists Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Visual Effects Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Studio Mir Crew Production Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Titles Behind the Scenes Video Crew Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Thanks to Everyone from Movie Land Animation Studios Who is Having Possible with this Movie Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Catering Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing MLAS/ILM University & Arcstylehives Promotional Animation Publicity Panavision Development Panavision Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Fox Studios & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Special thanks to Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey Warner Bros. Animation/MLAS Senior Creative Team Studio Mir Production Senior Managers MLAS Senior Technology Team MLAS Senior Leadership Team Production Babies Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon. Special Thanks and also Economic Development Board Filmed in Panavision Prints by FotoKem Shot on Kodak Rendered with RenderMan No birds were harmed in the making of this film. Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png MPAA.jpg|Approved No. 49808 IATSE_Frozen.png This Motion Picture © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2017 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. For Kenny Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits